This invention concerns heterocyclic substituted ketenemercaptal derivatives, processes for preparing the derivatives, novel pharmaceutical compositions, and methods for using the derivatives.
The ketenemercaptal derivatives of this invention belong to a broad generic group of compounds known as .alpha.-cyano-.beta.,.beta.-dimercaptoacrylic acid derivatives. The broad generic group has received a considerable amount of attention. Most of this attention has been directed to the use of the derivatives as intermediates for preparing other compounds or to investigations of their chemical properties. For example, see J. D. Kendall and H. D. Edwards, U.K. Patent Specification No. 597,446, Jan. 27, 1948; R. Gompper and W. Toepfl, Chem. Ber., 95, 2861 (1962); A. Kumar et al., J. Chem. Soc., Chem. Commun., (15), 592 (1976); Chem. Abstr., 86, 189791 y (1977) for K. Peseke, J. Prakt. Chem., 318, 939 (1976); and H. B. Tinker and A. J. Solodar, Canadian Pat. No. 1,027,141, Feb. 28, 1978.
Certain ketenemercaptal derivatives of this class also have been reported to possess biological activities of the types which find use in agriculture. See, for example, K. Knoevenagel and R. Himmelreich, U.K. Patent Specification No. 1,111,446, published Apr. 24, 1968; W. Toepfl and M. von Orelli, U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,068, June 29, 1971; and K. Dickore et al., U.K. Patent Specification No. 1,122,750, published Aug. 7, 1968.
The ketenemercaptal derivatives of the present invention are distinguished readily from previously reported ketenemercaptals by having a particular heterocycle incorporated into their structure and by their unique use as agents for treating ulcers, hyperchlorhydria and associated conditions in animals.